Back Home
by NyappyCaramelCloud
Summary: He thought that after three years he'd forget her. After three years he'd move on and find a new woman. Someone his age, someone who didn't wear only track suits and lecture students on the difficulties of life.


**Back Home**

Shin x Kumiko

oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: Cuz I gotta have one. Don't own Gokusen, but I'd kinda like to. If I owned it wouldn't that mean I'd meet the actors that played my characters? Omo, imagine meeting some of those beautiful Japanese men~ x.x  
GOD I SUCK AT TITLES. ANYONE GOT A BETTER ONE? o.o  
**Rated:** K+ because really. There's like, a kiss and I swear twice. If you're too young/sensitive to be reading/hearing swears then getthefuck off the internet D:

Hereeeee :) Enjoy. It's short (4 pages, about) and sweet.  
I'm also aware that there was a special where Shin comes back and saves Yankumi - blah, blah, blah.  
Oh well.  
I also wrote this with the Japanese drama cast in mind.  
Not beta-ed. If you see a mistake, KINDLY let me know about it and I'll go back and change it :)

I should be doing homework… YAY FOR PROCRASTINATION.  
ALRIGHT I'M DONE BABBLING DX

* * *

He thought that after three years he'd forget her. After three years he'd move on and find a new woman. Someone his age, someone who didn't wear only track suits and lecture students on the difficulties of life. In short, he should've been able to think about someone other than his homeroom teacher from his days in 3-D.

So then, how come he felt disappointment when he didn't see her face mixed in with his old classmates?

With a huge grin that hadn't changed from high school, Uchi greeted his friend with a slap on the back and a quick hug. "How was Africa?"

Without being given a chance to answer Kuma was also giving him a hug, and Shin couldn't help but notice his friend hadn't really lost any weight.

Minami and Noda were next, the two a lot calmer than the other two that offered to help Shin with his bags while throwing questions his way.

**.-.**

"Yankumi still a teacher?" Shin asked, putting his beer bottle down.

Noda nodded and turned towards Kuma, the one that still talked to their old teacher on a regular basis.

"Yeah! She's teaching at... oh, what was that school's name? You know, it sounded really similar to our old high school... which got closed down! Did you hear about that?" Kuma shook his head, totally side-tracked from what he was talking about before.

"Kurogin," Uchi snapped, shaking his head. "It's Kurogin, stupid. You were the one who told us it..."

"Hey! Who's the stupid one?" Kuma challenged, Minami shushing him and calming him down. "Right, well yeah she teaches there. She's got another group of kids like us, a bunch of kids that think they're some real cool punks"

Noda laughed, taking a long sip of his beer. "Man, I miss those days."

Minami mumbled something along the lines of "I don't," and avoided eye contact when the rest of the group sent curious looks in his direction.

Shin nodded and let the conversation drop. He turned the conversation around to how the guys were doing, how their love lives were going. He regretted asking when he heard that they each were in positive relationships. Shin could only think about Yankumi. How was she doing with her love life?

Oh God, that stupid policeman. Was she still chasing him? What if she didn't need to chase him because she managed to catch him while Shin was away?

He felt kind of dizzy. And it wasn't from the beer. But he tried his best to suck it up and focus his attention on what was going on at the moment. He knew where she was teaching, and he'd go find Kurogin in the morning.

He glanced at his drink.

After he sobered up.

**.-.**

Kurogin didn't look all that different from Shirokin. A big white building surrounded with a playing field.

Shin waited outside the gates for a few minutes for the school day to end, and hid when he saw his old principle strut down the walkway.

He couldn't remember the man's name. Something about a monkey?

But once the old principle passed by, Shin spotted just the person he was looking for. She looked just as cheery as Shin remembered. And she still wore a track suit. And she still wore her hair in pigtails. And her glasses. Even her hair looked like it was even the same damn length.

Could Shin have picked anyone plainer to fall for?

But the look that spread over her face when she saw him made his heart sputter. She looked excited. She looked ecstatic. She ran up to him and slapped his shoulder multiple times while she went on about his short hair and tan.

"Sawada-kun! Did you come here looking for me?" She scooted closer to him, still very excited over seeing her old student, nudging him with her elbow.

Deciding to let it go, Shin admitted to coming here just to see her. "Let's go for coffee?"

Her face got even brighter. "Coffee? You've turned into a man!"

Was coffee a "man drink"?

**.-.**

She hadn't changed. At all. This made Sawada feel almost relieved. The woman he loved - he was sure it was love and not just some silly crush - was the same. She asked endless questions about his trip, and spoke non-stop about her new students and what she had been up to while Shin was gone.

Yankumi was still Yankumi. This thought made Sawada smile.

"I've gotten my students to call me Yankumi," She sighed, holding the mug to her lips. Then added a side note. "Your hair looks good short."

Shin nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't long like it used to be. It got annoying in Africa, always getting in his way. He spent a lot of time wondering how he was able to fight if it was always in his face. He then ended up blaming all the times he had gotten beaten up because his hair had been in the way. Of course.

Yankumi smiled and put the half-empty mug down. She looked around the small apartment and sighed. "Remember I came here a few times? It looks like its cleaner though."

Shin nodded slowly, and changed the topic after checking the time. How could three hours have passed already? She really did talk a lot...

"If you have anywhere to be - "

"Nonsense! Why would I have anywhere else to be?" Yankumi argued, waving her hand. "I'm very happy that you're back and visiting me! I won't be leaving anytime soon, Sawada-kun!"

He missed how she said his name.

"You don't have a boyfriend to go home to?"

Now that she was all flustered and mumbling about the horrors that someone as lovely as her couldn't get a man, Shin couldn't help but laugh. Laugh out of relief; a laugh because she really was just too cute.

"Good," Sawada said, shaking his head and finishing the last bit of his coffee. When he placed his cup down, he found himself staring at Yankumi's confused expression.

"Good?" She echoed.

Shin nodded and sighed, leaning his elbow on the table and chin in his hand. "I thought you'd find someone, and forget about me."

Still lost, Yankumi titled her head to the side and continued to stare at him. "What do you mean, Sawada-kun?"

With a smile on his face, Shin leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away he stared at her, waiting for some sort of reaction. When all she did was turn bright red and try to sputter out a sentence, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I thought of you every day." Shin admitted, figuring he might as well confess. "Before I left I thought it was some stupid crush. Just falling for the woman that helped me the most in my life. But they are real feelings." He chuckled and looked up at her, wondering if she was actually going to say something.

"You... aren't concerned about our age difference?"

Was that really all she was thinking about? Shin thought that if he kissed her and confessed to her, didn't that mean he wasn't think about their age? Of course before he had, because he had been a minor. Now he wasn't.

He answered by shaking his head side to side.

Yankumi seemed to struggle over her thoughts. "Sawada-kun..." She began, her whole body tense. When nothing else came after his name, she settled for leaning over and placing her lips over his.

Shin smiled into the kiss, feeling a little hesitant when she pulled away after a few seconds, looking very shy.

Sometimes time doesn't change things; it only made Shin more aware of his feelings. But he was also aware that after such a long absence, he'd need to give Yankumi a bit of time to sort out the feelings she had placed to the side for three years.

* * *

Ohjeez. Was it Shirokin that was taken down? I know one of the schools she taught at was demolished - or something similar to that, but I don't remember .-.  
Sorry if it wasn't Shirokin D: It's been a year since I've watched any Gokusen. Still love it though (:  
You know I always felt like Yankumi had a thing for Shin? Then he just never showed back up in the drama… =(  
And I'm such a loser. I can't do summaries so I just copy and pasted the first paragraph. It's what I always do, just copy and paste. And it works, so we're all good.

One more thing. _Plainer_. Shit, is that a word? I spent like five minutes trying to figure out if it was _more plain_ or _plainer_. Plainer ended up being the winning word. Spell-check didn't pick up on it, so that means its okay, right? o.o If not then screw it. AUTHORIAL LICENSE, BIOTCH.

_**R&R**_, loves.


End file.
